XXX to the Power of Os
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Sanji ate a devil fruit that caused extreme love conflicts between 'hims' and Zoro.WARNING: Very random.dont like dont read.Fanfic of Fancomic I read so some ideas aren't mine.more info on summary. yaoi. Sanji
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Oda sensei owns them. I'm glad that they have a home.**

**This story was inspired by an anthology comic from the fan-manga artists of One Piece(they draw awesome pictures! They look almost like the original!!) Yes, the idea of the devil fruit is not my idea, it's the author who wrote the anthology, but their names and personality are made by me. Since I loved that comic so much, I decided to make a fanfiction of it, to honor the goodness of it.**

**Personally, I think this story is kinda' like my other story, "Lies Hurt Too" except that that one was drama, this one...more on the humor side. I like multitudes of the same character I guess. It gets me all excited.**

**The ship is Merry. All of my stories still have the beloved Merry because of two reasons: I don't know Franky and I don't know Thousand Sunny much either.**

**This story is REALLY random. If you don't like, don't read. **

* * *

xoxo

Zoro was sleeping on the top of the crow's nest, one of his favorite places. He liked being alone, the crew's obnoxious voices was faint so he can easily relax and enjoy the rays of the sun warming his chest. The weather was calm, so he felt like taking a nap...though he takes a nap on any kind of weather. He closed his eyes and he could hear the waves splashing against the ship and the seagulls flying over the mast.

The swordsman was about to doze off to sleep when he heard a squeaks of the rope ladder slowly getting louder by each step. But the second pause before the visitor entered the crow nest gave Zoro the idea who it was. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the shiny black shoes-upside-down. "What is it Canji?"

The man winched at the voice, a blush forming on his face. He looked away from Zoro's gaze and spoke in a quiet voice, "Uh...b-breakfast is ready..." The swordsman, quite used to the reaction, stood up and put his foot on the ladder. Along the way, Zoro touched the Canji's golden bangs with his fingertips, the blond face flushed red and cowered away. Canji frowned, his face still red, "Stop it Zoro or I'll tell Ganji."

This time, Zoro frowned, "Oh god, don't."

Along with Canji and Ganji, there was Anji, Banji, Danji, Eanji, Fanji, and of course, Sanji. Nami, _creatively _named all seven, persuading others that it was easy to remember. Luckily for Luffy, all eight can cook so he can eat twenty-four seven without any kicks. Unfortunately for Sanji, himself, since Luffy ate twenty-four seven, the food supply ran down really fast so he changed the refrigerator lock combination every so often so the others wouldn't find out.

This weird complicated event all started when Luffy found a devil fruit on an island and brought it on the ship.

xoxo

All of the members had their own reaction toward the devil fruit.

Nami's eyes were sparkling with belies.

Sanji bit his cigarette with confusion.

Robin _looked _amused.

Usopp approached the fruit with caution.

Chopper's eyes were also sparkling, but his was more of curiousity.

Zoro snored and didn't care shit.

Their captain grinned proudly, "I found it on the beach! I wanted to show it to you guys before I ate it!"

"Oh no you don't Luffy," Nami barked, snatching the fruit from his hands and safely placed it on the wooden table, "You're not going to eat this; this can sell for a high price! Besides, you already ate a devil fruit."

"But, if we sell it and they eat it, they'll get the power! I want to see what this fruit does! It might be cool!" Luffy puckered his lips and whined.

"Unfortunately Senchou-san," Robin casually interrupted, "This devil fruit is called the Fue Fue Fruit. When a person consumes this fruit, the person will just multiply."

Usopp rubbed his chin, "It sounds useful."

"Yeah, with this fruit, I probably don't need to do most of my chores." Sanji replied in agreement.

"That settles then!" Luffy nodded, "We're going to eat the fruit!"

"_But, the belies!" _Nami cried.

But the room fell silent. All eyes were searching around the room wondering who should eat the fruit.

"First off, we should cross out Luffy, Robin, and Chopper be-"

"WHY!?" Luffy booed outloud. Nami hit him across the face, sending him flying into a nearby wall, "BECAUSE you guys already ate one, idiot!"

"Uh Nami, I don't think you should eat it..." Usopp muttered. He imagined the Merry, full of angry bossy Namis screaming at everyone to do their work. No freedom.

Sanji crushed the cigarette in half with his fingers, "You shouldn't be talking Usopp. It'll be a waste if you ate it. You and the other yous will be running away from every single fight." The blond giggled at image he had produced in his mind.

They all stared at the sleeping swordsman-and quickly turned away. No one wanted Zoros, one was enough.

When all stared at Sanji, a smile crept on all of the crew member's faces.

"Sanjis wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Yeay more food!"

"Cook-san does need a break, and having many of them would be fun."

"Yeay food!"

"More Sanjis means less work for me; that means I'll have time to work on my newest inventions."

"Sanji is nice, so having a lot might not cause that much of a fight...right?"

"FOOD FOOD FOOD!!"

"Wait Wait Wait!" Sanji held up his hands, a new cig was already in his lips, "Maybe it was a bad idea! Nami-san's right, we should sell the fruit and forget about this!"

"NO!" Luffy grabbed the fruit and roughly pushed Sanji on the ground. The captain held the cook down with one hand as he shoved the fruit in Sanji's mouth, the fruit was crushed in Luffy's hands. The cook tried to spit it out, but Luffy clasped his hands over Sanji's mouth; the only way for the fruit to disappear was to go down his throat. The cook almost gagged-the fruit tasted really bad. He heard rumors about how gross devil fruits tasted, and he couldn't believe Robin ate this(he could believe Luffy). Sanji gave a deathly glare on Luffy to get his hand out of his face, but the captain smiled back, too lightheaded to fully understand what the glare meant.

In the process of forcing Sanji to eat the fruit, the captain accidently kicked Zoro who was sleeping in the middle of the battle. Zoro opened his eyes and glared at Luffy and Sanji who were wrestling on the floor. The swordsman didn't think it was funny, "_What the hell are you guys doing!?" _Zoro growled and violently kicked both of them.

The force of the kick shocked Sanji into swallowing the fruit. Everyone froze and the room fell silent once again. "...I ate it..."

"Ate what?"

Sanji grabbed Zoro's shirt and brought his face to his, their noses were almost touching. His eyes were glowing with anger and his mouth was foaming. "I ATE THE FRUIT BECAUSE OF YOU ASSHOLE!"

"LEGGO YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Zoro punched Sanji's head in effort to get out from his grip. Pop.

Right next to Sanji was a naked blond that looked exactly like Sanji except the bangs that covered his face was curved in. The blond smiled, "Hi people I never seen before! I'm...I don't have a name yet...hn...I'm naked." Nami and Usopp screamed-not the fact that the guy was naked, but the fact that the devil fruit was true. Zoro made a disgusted face, "Who...wha? Where did you come from?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "I wonder where Einstein."

"You-" Zoro grabbed the two blond's arms and slammed him on the floor.

Pop.

Two naked blonds popped right next to Sanji. One of them had their bangs curving outward and the other had bangs that came to the center so it looked like a triangle. The first one covered his body with his hands and his cheeks exploded in pink. The other one gave a smug grin at Zoro which Sanji didn't like.

Zoro stood up and placed a hand on his face, "Why...is Sanji multiplying?"

"Because I ate the devil fruit! God you are so slow!" Sanji sighed and stared at the three strangers that resembled him.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Zoro and Sanji both turned to their captain, his eyes were sparkling like diamonds. He raised a fist, "So does that mean if we punch Sanji, he'll multiply?"

"Luffy, what are you thinking?"

xoxo

Nami stopped Luffy before he beaten Sanji to a pulp, but the eight still remained. The navigator quickly named them and gave them all t-shirts with their names written in ink, so everyone would recognize them.

Usopp was right; Because of so many handy people rolling around the ship, the sniper had almost no chores.

Luffy was right; All of the cooks had the same talent as Sanji, so the ship was now a 24 hour buffet. Lucky captain.

Robin was also right; with so many people on the ship, everyday was merry-on the Merry.

The only person who was wrong was Chopper.

If they thought twice to the power of five, they would've have chosen Zoros than Sanjis. At least they imagined the swordsmans would be lazy and just sleep all day. With many Sanjis, there was chaos, fights, and yelling arguements over each other. The heat rises more when it envolved Zoro. Everyone all forgot that Sanji and Zoro love each other. If it was Zoro, maybe there wasn't much conflict because the slow-minded swordsman didn't seem like a jealous type.

So this is how the seven cooks _appeared _on the Merry Go.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Read first, now is the time to review.**


	2. The Lively Morning

**Disclaimer: ((screams at the top of its lungs)) I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!**

* * *

Zoro entered the kitchen, Canji following right after. Usopp was kind enough to make enough chairs for everybody, just that it didn't fit around the table. Most of the cooks were cramming around the kitchen counter, shouts and screams were exploding at each other. Nami, who was sick of the screams, had her head down on the dining table an effort to drone out the noise. She mumbled to herself time to time along the lines of, 'this was a stupid idea.'

The only Sanji that wasn't working with the others was Danji who was sitting comfortably in Usopp's homemade chairs; reading one of Robin's books. He was the quiet one, he rarely talked and joined the fights. Danji didn't look like he was interested in love except when he sometimes lift his head out of the book and smile when he steals a glance of Zoro. Because of his personality, he was one of the few who looked good in suit. He had almost the same hair style as Sanji except the back of his hair curved slightly outwards.

Amazingly, Canji was one of the fighters. He just had a hard time facing Zoro.

Zoro also sat on Usopp's chair and scooted next to Danji. "Good morning Danji...what are you reading?"

"Death on the Nile" his voice was almost a whisper, "It's really interesting...do you want me to read it to you?"

"It's a good book." Robin giggled, quite happy now that she has a book friend.

"Hey" A raspy voice behind him sent shivers down Zoro's spine. "I saw you teasing Canji outside. Do you want me to punish you again?" The man was also wearing a nice suit but his collared shirt was red with black stripes. His hair and bangs was the longest out of the others and ironically the shiniest. It matched his personalitly very well; the perverted sadist. Sexually torturing Zoro was one of Ganji's greatest pleasures.

"I wasn't teasing him, there was a bug in his hair and I took it out, that's all."

"_Really_? It didn't look like that from down here."

"Oh stop it Ganji! He didn't mean it!" Anji slapped Ganji on the back and laughed. "Here you go Robin-chan and Zoro; breakfast!" The cook grinned and placed the plates on the dish.

Anji, in the simplest terms possible, was the positive one. He was like another Luffy except more mature. The cook grinned, "Do you like it? I made the eggs!"

Robin smiled, "It's good Cook-san." Anji's smile grew at the compliment.

Zoro chowed down his plate and quickly dismissed the room. Anji sighed, his cigarette smoke forming into a heart, "He's so cool."

Sanji barked, "Anji, I don't care if you take the others, but if you take Nami-san, Robin-chwan, or Zoro, I will kick you."

"That's not fair, what we have left are the inexperienced ones!" Banji yelled back, cleaning the dishes that were used.

"You should give us a chance to taste him!" Ganji also yelled so his voice could be heard.

"You taste him all the time bastard!" Eanji spat, "One of these days, you'll really hurt Zoro!"

"Oh, I would _love _to see that!"

"He _does _taste really good with cream" Saliva was dripping down Fanji's lips.

"Perv, shut up!"

"Zoro in cream!?" Canji's face flushed again seeing the mental image.

"Does kissing in the lips count as tasting?" Danji asked calmly, his voice easily erased from the screams.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING WHILE I'M GONE!?" Sanji gave the deadliest glare to the seven.

"OH MY GOD!! SHUT UP!" Nami screamed.

* * *

**This is their nice morning. **

**I kinda' feel very sorry for Nami. Poor Nami.**


End file.
